Tales of Vincent
by Tifa3
Summary: Has been redone so it's more easy to read now


I can't really remember where I was born or where I used to live. I was an only child with no brothers or sisters but I never did felt lonely.  
  
My mother had died when I was fourteen years old. I remember her being tall and slim. She had waist length, wavy black hair that was always put up into a high ponytail. She had a kind heart and had a sweet smile. She had used to be a singer; she had an amazingly wonderful singing voice, which strangely made everyone who heard her feel calm and relaxed.  
  
As for my father, well never mind him there is nothing really to tell apart from we never really got on well with each other. The only thing he did for me was taught me how to use a gun. My mother was not keen on the idea. She used to say that there was no real need for such a weapon.  
  
As soon as I became eighteen I was old enough to leave home. I didn't want to stay with my father. Just after a week living in my new home I found it hard being on my own. Then I heard about the Turks.  
  
I decided to tell my father about joining the Turks. He was angry about it. My father hated the Turks and most of all Shrina Inc. I told him he could not tell me what to do anymore; this was my life and my future. After that day he'd never talked to me and refused to even see me.  
  
The Turks hired me without even questioning me, I guess they were desperate for members at the time. I was told that they needed a new gunman in the team. I agreed to the gun man job. I was used to using guns, thanks to my father I guess.  
  
They wanted me to use Shrina's new mako gun but I refused to use it. Shrina weren't pleased with my decision but after a long argument they finally gave up and decided that I could use a normal handgun.  
  
I spent a whole year on a training course. I had no troubles with it and passed with top marks and I was put in the Turks right away. I was praised a lot and even was told that I was a fine gunman and better than anyone else they had in the team. Shrina still gave rather large hints about me testing out the mako gun but still I refused.  
  
I was put on this mission which involved Hojo, something about Centra. After that successful task I noticed that some of Shrina's members of SOILDER were being taking away. Hojo claimed it was for a new research project. I never did see any of those men again.  
  
Three months went by with no major event, until that day Lucrecia joined Shrina. She had joined the science research team and was working as Hojo's assistant. Somehow the very first time I saw her I fell in love with her. I felt I should try to talk to her, as I really wanted to know more about her.  
  
The next following day, I entered in the main science lab and found Lucrecia working in there. She was reading a certain book on the table.  
  
"Working hard?" I asked as I sat down next to her. Lucrecia stopped reading and looked up at me.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself, I'm Vincent" I said to her.  
  
"I'm Lucrecia" she replied back "Vincent.aren't you working for."  
  
"The Turks?" I answered for her; "Yes I'm a Turk. Tseng keeps me busy all day and night long."  
  
Lucrecia smiled "Hojo keeps me busy as well. We've been researching on something special for the last few months."  
  
"Oh really? Hojo seems to be rather excited about his new findings."  
  
"Yes, he and professor Gast have been working on the "Jenova" project, it looks promising. She said as she picked up a blue pen and wrote something on a near by notebook.  
  
"Jenova? Is this why some members of SOILDER have been taken to help with this research? I asked.  
  
Lucrecia placed her pen on top of the notebook "Well, yes but will change our future, in fact it."  
  
Lucrecia was interrupted as Hojo entered the room. "Lucrecia! Gast needs you right now in lab seven"  
  
"I'll go right away." Lucrecia then got up, "Goodbye Vincent" Lucrecia then walked out the room.  
  
"Vincent, how would you like to have more strength, more power than normal men? " Asked Hojo.  
  
"What do you mean Hojo?" I had a bad feeling about this.  
  
Hojo explained to me about his new Jenova project. It turned out that Shrina had discovered a woman called Jenova and Shrina believed was a Centra.  
  
Hojo had believed that Jenova had all sorts of unknown powers. He taken SOILDER to be his guinea pig so he could inject Jenova cells into them and then research on the results.  
  
I asked Hojo what had become of those people but Hojo just laughed cruelly. This troubled me greatly.  
  
"Imagine Vincent! You could become so much stronger then everyone else! Do it for the good of Shrina and the Turks!" Hojo said with a strange smirk on his face.  
  
I stood up and glared at him angrily "Never Hojo! There's no need for your insane human experiments, and I will never be brought down to your level." I walked out of that room and heard him say "Oh no? We shall soon see Vincent, we shall see"  
  
My phone started ringing. I took it out of my pocket and answered it, "Hello?"  
  
"Turk mission taking place in Junon " It was Tseng's voice. I turned the phone off and put it back in my pocket while walking towards the lift. I bumped into Lucrecia on the way.  
  
"Vincent have you just talked to Hojo?" She asked.  
  
"We had a little disagreement over something but it's all sorted now." I smiled at her to assure her that things were fine.  
  
Lucrecia asked me if I could meet up with her later that afternoon to talk more. Delighted that she seemed to like me already, I agreed and suggested having a meal as well.  
  
"Anyway I must go. I got a job to do.see you later." I said to her.  
  
"Yes, well good luck Vincent. I'll look forward to seeing you tonight." Lucrecia smiled.  
  
I watched her walk back to the science lab. She must have had something to report to Hojo. Still it was none of my business so I walked to the lift, getting ready for my next mission. 


End file.
